


Unexpected: Third Time's Lucky

by HipsterPrinceofBlackMiniDresses, ukesama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterPrinceofBlackMiniDresses/pseuds/HipsterPrinceofBlackMiniDresses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukesama/pseuds/ukesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared has known each other since they were kids, became high school sweethearts despite the age gap of four years, and no one ever questioned it because it was just so right. Now, they're married and after two failed pregnancies, they decide to focus on themselves and heal.</p><p>Their plan takes an unexpected turn when Jared suddenly experiences cramps and illness, and a doctor's visit reveal something that everyone thought impossible and that the couple aren't sure they're prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twice it Wasn't Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm really nervous about posting this. It's un-beta'd, english isn't my first language and I'm by no means an experienced writer, so there are bound to be mistakes. The rating will go up as the story progresses, and more characters will be tagged along the way as well(if they play a bigger part).
> 
> I do as much research as I can to make things believable, but it is to be said that I'm no doctor. Some things has to be made up, as this is a story that contains men that are able to get pregnant and carry to term, and who doesn't need a c-section to get the baby out(unless there's complications, ofc). Also, the men do not have vaginas.(Just wanted to make this clear, it can be frustrating to not know)

Jensen slowly opened his eyes, his vision too blurry to make out anything. He had a headache, and he felt disoriented after he’d been shaken awake gently. It took a while, but slowly he came to his senses and immediately wished he hadn’t been woken up. Everything hurt, more or less. His whole body was tight and heavy with the pain he felt in his right side, the light and whiteness of the room was too sharp as his eyes became more focused. At first he couldn’t hear what all the noise was – it was as if his ears were stuffed with cotton, letting the noise reach him but muffling it to nonsense. Bit by bit his hearing returned, as if the cotton was being picked out of his ears, and he realised that someone was talking to him.  
  
“Jensen, please, can you hear me? Please tell me you can…” It was his husband, Jared. He sounded unusually upset. Carefully, Jensen turned his head to look at his beloved. “Oh shit, Jensen- Thank God…” His heart ached as his eyes focused on the other man’s face, seeing the worry in those usually bright eyes. There was also sadness, fatigue.  
  
Then he saw the black eye his husband was sporting, alongside the bruises on his jaw and neck, a white patch covering his right cheek. Looking down, he saw that Jared was cradling his right arm, that had been wrapped in bandage. He looked back up with a puzzled look, opening his mouth to let out a noise.  
  
“Ssh, don’t worry. I’m alright. You will be alright too, but the doctor has to look you over, okay?” Jared spoke slowly, his voice incredibly soft as he reached out with his good hand to gently caress Jensen’s cheek. “Just lie back, relax, and let the doctor do what he needs to do…”  
  
Jensen blinked and lifted his head slightly to look around the room. He had to squint for a moment in able to focus his eyes on what had to be the doctor. The man was smiling at them, and went to stand on the other side of the bed. He had a clipboard in his hand.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Ackles- O-oh, silly me, I mean Mr. Padalecki-Ackles. I’m Robert Benedict - please, just call me Rob – and I’m your doctor,” Rob smiled nervously. Jensen nodded and made a soft noise. So he was obviously in the hospital. The thought made something twitch, and he glanced down to see that they’d stuck an IV needle into his hand. He looked up when the doctor started speaking again. “I’m not sure you remember, but you were rushed here this morning. We’ve taken a few tests, and while it appears that you haven’t suffered from a serious blow to the head - I’d like to give you a quick check up to see that we haven’t missed anything. So if you’d just follow my instructions…”  
  
Without any complaints, Jensen did as he was told. Rob checked his head, his eyes, ears, mouth, asked him to move his limbs, and then asked him questions about how he felt physically. During the check up, he thought about what had happened.  
  
He remembered that he hadn’t been feeling to well in the morning, not that it was anything unusual for him to feel nauseus. It was, after all, a common symptom of the fact that he was pregnant. The morning sickness was actually welcome, as it was something that he’d missed during his previous failed pregnancy. This morning had been different though. He had a weird ache in his abdomen, and his head felt heavy with fever. Jared had woken up when he began to toss and turn, trying to find a comfortable position to fall back to sleep in, but in vain. It only seemed to make it worse, since his back began to ache too. He had begun to worry then, and Jared agreed that they needed to see a doctor, if only to be on the safe side. They had gone to the doctor two weeks prior because he’d been bleeding. It was a mild bleeding, but his first pregnancy ended in a miscarriage, and no one could blame him for being paranoid. The doctor had told him that this time, it was nothing but a threatened miscarriage. His cervix had been closed and nothing appeared to be wrong, it wasn’t uncommon that some people had light bleeding during the first trimester, and he’d been sent home with a happy smile on his face.  
  
The part of this morning where he had climbed into the passenger seat of their car while Jared sat himself behind the wheel, was kind of distant. Jared had probably called ahead, because he remember hearing his husband talk to someone, while he tried not to freak out. The pregnancy had gone so well, and the doctor had been so positive. He remembers being so deep in thought, cradling his baby bump that wasn’t even there, that he hadn’t been able to react when Jared had suddenly shouted.  
  
Another car had ignored the red light, and drove right into their car, on Jensen’s side. He remember feeling the swerving motion of their vehicle, but after that it was blank. Probably because he had passed out, was his best guess.  
  
“You seem to be doing quite alright, Mr. Padalecki-Ackles…” Rob was writing on what Jensen guessed was his papers. Jared was oddly quiet by his side. It made him worry. His husband was rarely quiet, and if he was, it was because he was doing something that required him to shut up… Did it have anything to do with the baby?

  
“Just call me Jensen…” He almost regretted talking, his throat more dry than he thought it’d be.  
  
“Alright, Jensen. So, how much do you remember from this morning?”  
  
“I… Remember everything up until blacking out…” He murmured, feeling his stomach turn into knots. It was now that he realised that there was a weird ache in his middle. “After the car hit us… Uh…” He blinked as he felt his husband’s hand reach out and grip his own. The feeling of the wedding band against his skin was nice, but the tight grip felt too desperate to be comforting. An icy feeling settled in his stomach, as he turned his focus to the doctor. “… The baby…?”  
  
Rob lowered his head slightly, and suddenly Jensen felt like vomitting. “My deepest apologies, Jensen. There was nothing we could do… The hit was fairly mild, no serious injuries have been dealt to neither of you as the driver didn’t keep that high of a speed. You took a harsher blow than your husband since it collided with your side, and you’ll be bruised and tender for quite a while, but you’ll recover completely and fairly quickly. I’m very certain that you falling unconscious was a way for your body to handle the stress of the situation, since you have no head injuries that could explain why you did,” the doctor explained. “It is rare that car accidents cause any harm to an unborn baby, and by what your husband told me about how you felt this morning, it has nothing to do with the... With the loss of the baby. I’m sorry, but no one could’ve done anything. Your body was rejecting the fetus, because of abnormalities in it. These things just happen, unfortunately. Again, I apologise. If we could’ve done something, we would have.”  
  
Jensen felt himself deflate. His head fell back, and he stared up at the ceiling. The grip on his hand had eased, and a thumb gently caressed his knuckles. Jared and Rob were talking while the doctor gave him some sort of substance to ease the pain in him, but he couldn’t be bothered to listen and absorb the words, which he probably should. The ache in his belly, that had replaced the life that should be in there, was too consuming. So consuming, that he didn’t realise that he had started to cry, and Jared was petting his hair and cooing soothing words to him. He didn’t hear what the words were, but they were so filled with sad comfort that he couldn’t help but sob.  
  
Jared bit his lip as he watched his husband’s heart break. Sobbing loudly over the second life that they had lost. The love of his life was completely wreck. Broken up about the two miscarriages, hurting with emptiness and the physical pain the accident had brought. His own heart was slowly torn in half as he continued his attempt to comfort the man with soothing words and careful caresses. It didn’t look as if Jensen could actually hear him – as if he was trapped in a bubble of despair that drowned out all sound - though in the end, Jensen finally cried himself to sleep, exhausted from the pain of everything.  
  
It was going to be a tough period of time, Jared knew. The first miscarriage had been a little easier, still heart breaking – but still a bit easier. It was only a few weeks in, and they hadn’t yet understood that Jensen had actually been pregnant. They hadn’t even been trying, it just happened – nothing they had strongly yearned and fought for. This time, they had. Jensen had stopped taking the pill, bought an ovulation calendar, and hit the books and the computer in hopes of finding effective ways to get pregnant. The condoms were forgotten completely and during the days of his cycle that he was the most fertile, Jared didn’t have much time to relax. Some times it annoyed Jared, but mostly it simply amazed him, how Jensen never seemed to do anything half-assed. If he wanted to do something, he gave it his all.  
  
Which is why Jared knew that this time, Jensen wouldn’t bounce back like he had before. It saddened him just as much as the lost, because Jensen meant everything to him. He was sure that he couldn’t even understand half of what it felt to know that the baby you were carrying, had been lost. Lost for no reason. He would try to be supportive, to help his husband through this. They were in it together.  
  
Sighing, Jared looked over his husband’s body. When his eyes watered, he closed them and reached up to wipe away and tears. He wanted to cry his heart out, but right now, he needed to remain calm and make sure that his love, his better half, would be alright. Hopefully Jensen would feel well enough to go home later during the day, he thought with a soft sniffle.

 

 

 

Jensen had woken up later that day, but it was obvious that he didn’t feel well enough to get out of bed, which Dr. Rob had said was just to be expected. It was also a good thing, as they wanted to make sure that Jensen didn’t start to bleed and show signs of any damage that the miscarriage could’ve caused. It was more precaution than anything, but Jared had simply nodded, and kept Jensen company until he fell back to sleep. Jared couldn’t help but think about how oddly fragile his husband looked. It made him feel anxious about leaving the man alone, even if it was to make phone calls that he hadn’t had the energy to make earlier. He kept them short with promises to give more details to family and friends later on, when they were home again.  
  
It hadn’t bothered Jared that he had to wait until the next morning to go home, but boy was he glad to be out of hospital. It was too depressing to be there. It wasn’t home. There was no comfort. Of course, he could’ve gone home by himself, but that was out of the question. Wherever Jensen went, so did he. If one of them stayed, so did the other. It had been like that ever since they met as young children, and despite Jensen being 4 years older, they became the stereotypical high school sweethearts – even though the only difference between their previous status and the new one, was that they started to kiss and have sex. Their friends liked to make fun of them for it, but neither of them cared. What they had was special, always had been and always will. It made him happy to think about it, helped him relax as he helped his husband out of the taxi. It had been an awkward ride from the hospital to their home, but he smiled nonetheless as he paid for the ride.  
  
He kept his right arm loosely around Jensen, wanting to be close together but not wanting to put any pressure on it. The lack of his dominant hand made him fumble slightly as he dug his keys out of his jeans pocket, unlocking the door.  
  
As soon as they had stepped inside, they could hear the familiar patter of nails against the wooden floor. A ball of white fur shot forward like a bullet, only to abruptly stop in front of them. The small dog promptly sat down and let out a soft bark and a whine.  
  
Jensen sighed as he looked down at the dog, but can’t help the smile that graces his lips. He felt like shit. There was a dull ache in his whole body, his right shoulder hurt if he wasn’t careful, but it was nothing compared to the discomfort he felt in his lower abdomen. He tried to push it out of his mind, and their happy little dog was a welcome distraction.  
  
“Hey there, Icarus,” he greeted as he carefully got down on his knees to gently pet the little thing. “Miss me?” Icarus licked his lips and nose, whining almost desperately at the sound of Jensen’s voice.  
  
Jared snickered quietly as he stepped out of his shoes. The dog had always favoured Jensen over him, but he didn’t mind. Especially not right now, when his husband needed all the love he could get. “Do you need anything from the kitchen?” he asked as he walked around the pair and headed to the kitchen, pausing at the opening to hear the reply.  
  
“Chocolate ice cream.”  
  
The reply took him by surprise. He thought his husband would just shrug, or ask for a coffee, which had always been sort of a comfort drink before. Before he got pregnant, and was put on decaf – which he after three days had stopped drinking because it apparently tasted like shit. Though, after thinking it through, Jared guessed that real coffee would be like a punch in the gut. That the miscarriage actually happened, that Jensen no longer had to be conscious about what he put in his mouth because something depended on him making smart food choices. It was so shockingly depressing.  
  
“Alright,” Jared said softly, lingering on the spot in order to take in the image of Jensen kneeling on the floor, before dragging himself into the kitchen and heading straight to the freezer.  
  
Both of them were thankful of the fact that they had known each other for so long, that they could speak without saying anything. Jensen had stood up and watched Jared from the hallway. Jared only needed to glance at him. A bottle of wine was fetched from the top shelf of a cupboard. Two spoons and two glasses were found in the hands of Jensen.  
  
They ended up in bed, squished side to side, locked together where they sat leaned against the headboard. Jared’s good arm wrapped around Jensen, Jensen’s left leg draped over Jared’s right. Connected at the hip, Jensen sipping on his glass of wine in between spoon feeding Jared and himself. Both of them knew that maybe they were being irrational, drinking wine while not knowing if the pain meds had exited the older man’s system or not. They found themselves not caring when only a third of the ice cream remained and the bottle was almost empty.  
  
Fumbling, they put the things off the bed, then tossed and turned and winced as they got comfortable lying down. The silence stretched, became heavy with what they held back. Jared broke it with a soft snuffle, burying his face into his husband’s stomach. Hoarse was his voice as he whispered _I love you_. His reply came in the form of a hand gently stroking his hair, and he knew it was okay. It was alright to let go. So he cried.  
  
He mourned the loss of what should’ve been his, he whimpered at the thought of the pain that his beloved felt, he let himself cry until there were no more tears. Because it hurt, it truly did, but there was a tomorrow. There was a tomorrow for them.  
  
Minding his movements, he scooted higher up, pressing his face into Jensen’s neck. It earned him a pained noise, before the smaller body before him began to shake, and Jensen cried. Jensen, who gave his all, who laughed with his whole body, also cried with all of it. It wasn’t loud, but it was strong. It made Jared’s eyes water, and he started again.  
  
They held onto each other, depending on the other. Jared a solid comfort that radiated soothing warmth, Jensen calmly and lovingly caressing. Time didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but their love, and eventually it was that one thing that made it easier to bear. Easier to breath.  
  
Exhaustion was a given, and it seeped into their minds and bones. A soft kiss was shared, two pair of lips moving together. It was all they needed, before they slipped into a deep slumber, tangled with each other.


	2. They will be fine

”So… Our lawyer, Richard, called. Wants to meet up and discuss what we want to do about that guy,” Jared informed as he stepped into the living room, putting the take out bag of chinese onto the coffee table. He let out a relieved sigh as he shrugged off his suit jacket and removed his tie. There were few things he hated more than the suit he was required to wear at the office.  
  
Jensen grunted. “You mean the guy that ruined our car? I ought to twist his head right off.” He sat up properly in his seat on the sofa, putting his half drunk bottle of beer on the table. Icarus, who had been sleeping against Jensen’s thigh, shifted a bit before giving them a soft yawn. Then he sniffed the air with interest, sitting up and whining as he noticed the take out bag. “Aw, no, lil’ man. That’s not for lil’ doggies like yerself.”  
  
Huffing, the dog didn’t even spare Jensen a look, before he jumped to the floor and trotted away towards his dogbed in the corner. Jared and Jensen shared an amused look, before they began to shuffle back and forth to the kitchen and the livingroom. They loaded up with beer and snacks to go along with the food and after, cleared the coffee table in order to fit everything on it and covered the sofa in pillows and blankets. While Jensen went to check out their shelf holding their collection of DVDs, Jared went upstairs to change into something more comfortable than his work clothes.  
  
Content with the t-shirt and sweats that he found, Jared stripped down to his underwear and stretched. Absentmindedly, he looked at his left wrist. It was fine now even if it got slightly sore when he overused it, but he could remember the tenderness of it, and how bad it hurt when he hadn’t been careful with it. It had been almost three weeks since the day of the accident and their loss. They had spoken to their families and their closest friends, Jared leaning on their shoulders while Jensen held it together and kept everything inside. Jared didn’t like it, but whenever he tried to make his husband open up, Jensen got the look of a wounded animal and he just couldn’t deal with that. It hurt too much.  
  
Jared pulled on the clothes and joined Jensen downstairs, smiling as he saw him perk up in his seat. It was a relief to see that even if it was a rough time for them, Jensen was still happy to see him.  
  
“Sorry for keeping you waiting,” he grinned, pressing a soft kiss on those fantastic lips before sinking down beside his love, wrapping an arm around him. “What’re we watching?”  
  
Jensen made a soft, appreciative noise at the kiss. He put on a calm, innocent expression, and he spoke: “Just a traveller, searching for purity. What are you searching for?”  
  
The taller of the two burst out laughing. Jensen, very pleased with himself, picked up the remote and started the film. The two of them shared another kiss, helped themselves to the chinese take out, and began to eat as they leaned back and enjoyed their night. It was something they had always done, their way of escaping reality for a while. To relax, forget about work, forget about the rest of the world.  
  
In their not so big but cozy house, on their sofa, they fell deep into the presence of each other. They shared sweet kisses, gentle touches, stole food from each other and drank from the other’s bottle because they couldn’t for the life of them remember which one belonged to who. It didn’t really matter, because anything that was Jensen’s, also belonged to Jared – and vice versa. It was an unspoken rule, but they treated it as law. People questioned it, but they always shrugged. The bubble that was their life and reality was something that no one but them could understand, as it was something that had grown and settled for years. Something that probably wouldn’t ever go away, even if they wanted to. After all, it made life easier, and it proved that they truly were a match made in heaven. Though, it all happened in Texas.  
  
When Jensen felt that he’d had his fill of food, he made a soft noise and held out the left overs to Jared, who gleefully accepted the ‘gift’ and dug in as if he hadn’t just polished off his own portion. Jensen pursed his lips and playfully punched Jared in the shoulder.  
  
“You’re young but you’re not a teenager,” he reminded him. “You’re not supposed to be able to eat so much!”  
  
“Pfft- You’re just jealous because you still haven’t figured out how I can stuff my face and still look so good.” Jared raised his arms and flexed, while making a ridiculous face that could be seen as the male version of the ‘duck face’ that teenage girls seemed to be so fond of.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jensen gently patted his husband’s cheek. “Yeah, you go on believing that. I know exactly where you put it. Now put your arms down before you spill food all over the place, because I won’t clean it up if you do.”  
  
Obviously not very interested in cleaning, Jared obediently put his arms down, shoving another mouthful of food into his mouth. “So- Where do I put it?” he mused inbetween chewing. Jensen scrunched his nose, but his eyes crinkled in amusement.  
  
“Where you’ve always put it since you were 13. Your muscles. There’s a reason you can lift me, y’know.”  
  
“… You’re not exactly heavy, though.”  
“That’s exactly what you told your friend Chad at that party. Remember what happened to him?”  
“Hey! That wasn’t my fault! I thought he was just curious, not that he’d actually try to lift you up…”  
“If it wasn’t for the fact that I was just as drunk as he was, I probably would’ve shouted bloody murder, and not end up squashed on the floor with Chad Murray on top of me.”  
  
Jared huffed and shoved the empty take out container onto the table. Jensen blinked, and looked at his husband, wondering what had gotten into him.  
  
He got his answer when Jared got to his feet and swooped him up into his arms like he weighed nothing, and he could do nothing but squawk in surprise and throw his arms around the other’s neck. Jared smirked, stepping away from the couch and coffee table, so that he could twirl around with Jensen in his arms. Then he started singing that one stupid song from Aladdin, and Jensen couldn’t help himself. He cracked up, his full bellied laughter loud enough to make Icarus bark – which just made him laugh harder. Jared soon joined in with the laughter, holding Jensen close and tight.  
  
They would be just fine.


End file.
